Wizden
by alanglois1234
Summary: Two girls are framed for a murder. They try to find out who framed them and in doing so they find more then they were bargaining for.


Ashley Langlois

A girl with blonde curly hair was walking down the road, went to a house, unlocked the door, and went inside. "Was your walk fun, Erica," asked a girl with brown straight hair. Erica replied, "Sure was. I saw some UFO's and neat aliens." "Oh hush," said the girl with brown hair. "Vanessa, what are we having for dinner," asked Erica. Vanessa laughed and said, "You never stop thinking about food do you? We are having steak and potatoes." Erica went and set the table.

When the food was done the two of them sat down and ate. They talked about funny things they remembered from the past. Erica said, "Do you remember the last time we all went to 'Bebe's Café'? I remember it like it was yesterday.

"The four of us entered 'Bebe's Ice Cream Parlor'. We went up to the counter and Kevin ordered first, 'A chocolate milkshake and an ice cream sandwich.' He went to the register and started looking for money. He said, 'Crap. I left my money in my other shorts at home.' I took out a five-dollar bill, folded it into a money airplane, and threw it to Kevin. Kevin caught it and turned to a disgruntled looking woman named Bebe.

I ordered next, 'Chocolate milkshake, a cup of cookie dough ice cream, a cup of orange sherbet ice cream, and an ice cream sandwich. Oh and a fudge sundae.' Bebe looked at me as if I was crazy. I got my ice creams and paid for it. I then went and sat by Kevin at a table near the window.

You ordered next, 'Chocolate milkshake,' you said. You paid for it and sat across from me. Dusty ordered a chocolate milkshake and a sundae. He then sat across from Kevin.

"Bebe came and brought us some napkins. She went back behind the counter and mumbled, 'If someone orders one more chocolate milkshake I'm going to go crazy.' Kevin whispered, 'Watch this.' He walked up and said, 'Can I get another chocolate milkshake?' We tried to muffle our giggles and Dusty dropped a spoonful of ice cream on the table.

Bebe made the milkshake and took the money for it. Kevin sat back down. We all looked at him and laughed. Then Bebe was cleaning the table behind ours and saying, 'Great now I'm crazy.' Dusty who had just put some ice cream in his mouth spat it out and it landed on the floor. The four of us started laughing. I picked up some napkins and stood up. As I did, Bebe came hurrying by, stepped in the ice cream, and fell.

I went over to help her up and to make sure she was ok. The three of you at the table just looked at Bebe and wondered if she would get up. I got to Bebe and asked her if she was all right. Bebe looked up at me and said, 'Am I still crazy?' I helped her up and said, 'You're alright.'"

Vanessa and Erica giggled at this story. Vanessa said, "You remember when we used to fight over who was cuter: Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom?" They both said at the same time, "Equally hot." They both began laughing again.

Erica said, "Well it is getting late and I have stuff to do tomorrow." The girls cleaned the table off. Vanessa cleaned the kitchen and Erica went to bed, after all, it was Vanessa's night to clean up after dinner.

At three o'clock in the morning Erica woke with a start. Erica looked around and saw some eyes shinning in the moonlight. Erica clapped twice. The lights in her room turned on and Ryan Smith was standing in the doorway of her room. "What are you doing," Erica asked. "I always come. I have to see you," said Ryan. Erica was perplexed at the statement.

Erica yelled for Vanessa. Vanessa came running in the room carrying a water gun. Erica looked at Vanessa and laughed. "You must have been half asleep. That's a water gun," said Erica through fits of laughter. Vanessa simply replied, "I know it is. I was going to get the real one but it scared me. So I got this one."

Then Vanessa noticed that Ryan was there. "What are you doing here," she asked. Erica replied, "I asked him that and he said that he comes here often." Vanessa sat down in the chair near the door. She sat and thought for a minute.

"Well that's scary. I never let him in and by the fact that you screamed I'm guessing you didn't," she said. Erica closed her eyes trying to think and Vanessa put her face in her hands. They stayed this way for about ten seconds when Erica opened her eyes and said, "How did you know where I live?" Vanessa looked up and Ryan was nowhere in sight. They both were worried because neither of them heard him leave.

Erica got up put her robe on and started searching for Ryan. Vanessa looked for him too. Neither of them found him. After about thirty minutes Erica said she was tired and went to bed. Vanessa had a very uneasy night. Question after question raced through her head and she couldn't figure out an answer to any of them. The biggest question she had was why Erica looked so terrified. The only other time she looked like that was on one night in November about two years ago.

In the morning both girls took showers and Erica put the plates with pancakes on the table. Vanessa asked, "What happened between you and Ryan? I mean one night you just don't like him after two years of having a crush on him. Something bad had to happen." Erica looked at Vanessa, images of that night and yelling went through her head, and then replied, "I don't want to talk about it." Vanessa dropped the subject. She knew something had happened, but what exactly she didn't know. She knew Erica well enough to know that she would tell her in her own time.

August came right around the corner for the two girls and both were to go to their first day of college. As Erica pulled the car out of the driveway she said, "This is so cool. I mean can you believe it we are starting college." Vanessa looked like she was going to laugh. She said, 'Yah, see after High School you go to college. Well if you want to continue school." Erica said, "Yah. I know see I graduated 5th in our class and I'm smart." Vanessa said, 'So I graduated eighth in our class. I'm not as smart, but I have a handful more of common cents." Vanessa and Erica started laughing.

When they got to Sevona their jaws about dropped. Erica said, "Do you remember the school being this big?" Vanessa said, " I remember it being big just not this big." The girls got out of the car and walked towards the school. Erica said, "Remember to see if we pass each other in the halls." Vanessa nodded. They got inside and found people and cops surrounding something. Erica and Vanessa had a bad feeling about this.

Erica and Vanessa finally got to where they could see and they saw a dead body. One of the girls in the crowd saw Erica and Vanessa and shouted, "That's them!" Two cops came, grabbed both of them, and took them to the police car. The cops put them in the back seat and left. Vanessa looked at Erica and said, "Did you know who that was?" Erica who looked white as a ghost said, "Yah. It was Jamie." Vanessa said, "Well wouldn't you be glad that she's gone. I mean she did try to take Kevin away from you." Erica said, "Yah, but they could use that as a motive." Erica looked down at her feet and then said, "The bad thing about it is that I dreamed about this happening." Vanessa said, "You mean you saw the killer." Erica shook her head, "No, I saw it as if I was the killer, but it wasn't my body." Vanessa said, "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about that."

The two cops came back and one of them said, "School has been canceled for the week, because of the crime scene. The two of you are to come with us for questioning." The cops got in the car and drove them to the station.

The cops took them to a room where they were to be questioned. "Where were you yesterday around eight o'clock pm?" Erica said, "At home." Vanessa said, "At home." the cop then asked, "Can anyone justify that clam?" Erica and Vanessa both pointed at each other. Erica said, "I was also on the phone with my mom." The officer asked for her phone number and called her. The cop came back in and said the girls were released and could go home.

The girls went straight home. Erica was extremely nervous. When the girls got home Vanessa started cooking. The phone rang and it was Kevin. Erica invited him over for dinner. About two minutes later the phone rang again. This time it was Josh Morgan. Erica and him talked a bit. Mainly his reason for calling was to make sure the girls were ok. Josh was one of their very best friends in high school. Then Dusty called and Vanessa invited him over for dinner since Kevin was coming over.

Within twenty minutes the doorbell rang. Erica who had changed into a cute dress ran to open the door. Standing there was Kevin and Dusty. Kevin was Erica's boyfriend. He was about a head taller then her and has brown eyes and brown hair. Dusty was Vanessa's boyfriend. He was a little taller then Kevin and has green eyes and dark brown hair. She invited them both in. "Vanessa's delicious dinner wont be done for ten minutes or so. So, here's the remote," said Erica. She threw the remote to Kevin and went into the kitchen. "Dusty's here. I'll set the table and make drinks," Erica said.

Erica grabbed plates and silverware and placed them on the table. She put napkins in the middle of the table. She went into the kitchen just as Vanessa pulled out lasagna from the oven. Vanessa said, "Well it's done, but I want to change." Erica said, "Well I'll finish up here and you change. Oh, we almost wear the same size now so get something from my closet so the guys don't see you." Vanessa said, "Why did we pick you to have the bedroom next to the kitchen?" Erica replied, "Because I eat a lot and I needed to be close to it. Plus, I can hear you when you sneak in here for a midnight snack." Vanessa laughed and left.

Erica got four glasses down and filled them with ice. She put Dr. Pepper in the glasses. She sat them on the table. Erica went back into the kitchen and Vanessa had oven mitts on. Vanessa grabbed the lasagna as Erica grabbed the garlic sticks and rolls.

"Dinner's ready," said Erica. The girls sat across from each other with their boyfriends beside them. They ate until they were stuffed. When most of them with the exception of Erica were full they started to talk.

"You guys didn't kill that girl did you," asked Dusty. Erica looked at him and replied, "How could you even think such a thing. You should know us better. Of course not." Dusty looked very relieved and replied, "I just wanted to hear you say it, Erica, because I know you can't tell a lie without someone being able to notice."

Erica decided it was time for dessert and got up and left. Kevin got up and said, "Excuse me, I'm just going to see if she needs any help." He went into the kitchen. Erica was putting ice cream in one of the four bowls on the counter. "Erica, what's wrong?" Erica looked up. She said, "How could he even think that. I mean he should know that we wouldn't do something like that. He should at least know that Vanessa wouldn't do something like that. It just makes me so mad. I just have to get away before I just blow up on him." Kevin wrapped his arms around Erica and kissed her on the top of the head. He said, "Don't worry. The thing that matters right now is that you didn't do it and that I never thought you did. We are going to find the person who did this to you and Vanessa."

Erica looked at Kevin and said, "Thanks. That means so much to me that you don't even understand. But I need to finish putting this ice cream in the bowls and get it into the freezer before it melts." Kevin let her go and she finished putting the ice cream in bowls. She put the ice cream into the freezer. She grabbed two of the bowls and Kevin grabbed the remaining two.

The days went by, then weeks, and then a month. The group of four was closer than ever. The murderer hadn't been caught and Erica had dreams about the four of them braking apart from each other. College was nothing like high school. There were no passing notes or "I'll do it tomorrow". The homework mounted and the work was harder than ever.

Every nine weeks they got out of school for two weeks. Erica and Vanessa couldn't wait. One day during the sixth week the two boys were waiting at Erica and Vanessa's house. As the girls drove up, the boys got out of their car and walked towards the girls. Kevin said, "Do you want to go out to eat?" Erica said, "I can't I have a ten page paper due tomorrow." Vanessa looked at Erica and said, "Haven't you had that done for like three days already?" Erica replied with, "Yes, the outline, information and stuff, but I have to check it again for mistakes." Kevin grabbed Erica's arm and made her get into the boys' car. Vanessa climbed in the back seat with Erica and they drove away.

The car pulled into the parking lot of Ryan's steak house. Erica said, "I can't wait for some chicken, pizza, bread, tacos, and ice cream." Kevin said, "I want some good steak." The four of them walked in, paid, found their table, and grabbed some plates.

After eating until they couldn't eat anymore they went to the mall. Erica and Vanessa complained at first because they both had homework and stuff to do. The boys said they had to have fun for a change.

They went to leave the store and Vanessa ran into a friend of hers from high school. "Hey, Danny. How have you been?" Danny answered, "I've been ok. I am working down at White's lumber part-time and going to college." Vanessa looked and saw that Dusty was jealous. She said, "Well we have to get going." Danny gave her a hug and said, "Next time I see you, wear your furry shirt." They all laughed. Erica pulled out a piece of paper and wrote their number on it. Erica folded it up, and then shook Danny's hand leaving the paper. Kevin looked at Erica. Erica whispered, "So he can call Vanessa later."

The boys brought the girls home. Erica and Vanessa got out of the car and went inside. They sat down on the couch and started talking. Vanessa said, "What did you give Danny?" Erica said, "Our phone number." As if on cue the phone rang. Vanessa picked it up. "Hello." There was a pause and then, "Oh, hi, Danny." Vanessa gave Erica a look and went into her room.

Erica waited until the door was closed and ran to her room and flipped a switch on her radio. "Oh. So would you like to go out to dinner? Or you could come over here for dinner," said Vanessa. Erica just loved her invention. She could hear what was going on in Vanessa's room and other rooms in the house. She didn't think Vanessa knew.

Someone tapped Erica on the shoulder. Erica turned around. She found herself face to face with Ryan. "How did you get in here? What do you want," Erica asked him, as terror and anger building up.

Ryan replied, "You know what I am. I can just appear in your room if I want. You loved me before you found out, why can't you love me now? I am the same person." Erica looked at him in disbelief. She replied, "Because you lied. I would have been a little better about it if you wouldn't have lied about something so serious as this."

Then Vanessa's voice came out of the radio, "Well he is my boyfriend for now." Ryan looked at Erica and said, "You shouldn't eavesdrop." Erica gave him and evil look.

She got up turned the radio off and walked out the door and into the kitchen. Ryan followed her. "Why won't you even look at me? You know in the eyes." Erica looked at her feet and said, "I don't need you to read my mind. Right now I am mad. Made at you for lying and leaving."

Vanessa walked out of her room and Ryan disappeared. Vanessa said, "Who were you talking to?" Erica was in a bad mood and said, "Myself." Vanessa said, "Don't give me that attitude." Erica said, "Sorry I am just a little up set." Vanessa laughed and said, "So you're mad at yourself for lying and leaving, are you?" Erica said, "Now that's funny. I was talking to Ryan, but you scared him off." Vanessa looked around for him.

She said, " You never did tell me what was up with him." Erica looked a little nervous. The phone rang and Erica jumped. Vanessa answered the phone that was still in her hand. "Hello...Yah, hold on. Erica it's Kevin. Erica took the phone. Vanessa grabbed the other phone to listen to their conversation. Kevin was saying, "...he told me you were in trouble and I didn't know what to do." Vanessa said, "He who?" Erica said, "I was about to ask you the same question. Vanessa get off the phone." Vanessa hung up the phone. Erica told Kevin, "Why don't you come over here and we can talk about everything. The phones might be tapped."

Kevin made his way over to Erica and Vanessa's house. When he got there he saw Dusty bent over the girls doormat. "What are you doing," Kevin asked Dusty. He replied in a nervous, "I found this on their doorstep. I was going to ask the girls if they dropped it."

Kevin and Dusty knocked on the door and walked in when it was opened. Kevin said, "Did either of you drop anything?" Erica looked at Vanessa and then saw Dusty out of the corner of her eye. He looked very worried about something, he was shifting his feet, and he was wringing his hands. Vanessa who didn't notice said, "Well lets see it." Dusty pulled out the piece of paper. Vanessa grabbed it and opened it. It read:

"I know who framed you for the murder of Jamie and you'll never find out without help. I won't tell you who it is even if you torture me. You will keep getting framed for stuff and next time you wont get away."

Erica looked at the piece of paper and said, "That's Carl's handwriting." Dusty grabbed the paper and in a scared voice said, "I didn't think you'd notice... Umm... I mean how'd you know?" Erica said, "I've known him since 8th grade. He writes me letters every week. I know his handwriting anywhere. I have never seen anyone else write like that." Dusty looked at Erica as if she were evil and trying to get him to cave, and said, "I have to run. I'll see you later." Dusty turned and walked out the door without even a second look.

Vanessa looked a little sad and said, "Where's my kiss?" Erica laughed and then said, "Isn't he acting strange?" Vanessa said, "Yes. He has never left without giving me a kiss." Kevin said, " He was the one who found the note on your doorstep." Erica looked at Kevin and said, "On the doorstep. I can work with that."

Erica walked into her room and told Vanessa and Kevin to come. Erica opened her closet and moved her clothes and revealed a flat screen TV. And it was divided into four parts. Erica touched the screen that showed the front door. She hit the rewind button and then hit play.

Dusty stood at the door, looked around, and pulled the note out of his pocket. Dusty then bent over and placed it on the mat. Kevin walked up and said, "What are you doing?" Dusty stood up and said, "I found this on their doorstep. I was going to ask the girls if they dropped it." Kevin and Dusty knocked on the door and walked in when the door was opened.

Erica hit the stop button and the X button on the bottom of the screen. It then showed the living room, the kitchen, the front door, and the back door. Erica said, "If he placed it there, then why did he say he found it."

Erica looked at Vanessa and saw Vanessa was in awe. Vanessa then said, "What is all of this?" Kevin looked at her and said, "You didn't know about it." Erica looked at Kevin and gave him the shut up look.

Vanessa said, "Oh so he knows about it and I don't." Erica said, "You know I am studying to be a private investigator and I had to set it up for homework. It came in handy, didn't it?" Kevin said, "She has this thing on her radio too."

Vanessa said, "I want to see." Erica said, "It is just a thing so I can hear what is going on at the front door, living room, your room, and the kitchen." Kevin said, "She invented it. If she sold it she would make a million dollars. Then she'd buy me a big red shoe and a purple boot." They all laughed. Kevin always has the way of making a serious moment seem less tense.

Erica said, "Well it is my invention. I was testing it out on the house to check for glitches and stuff. I was planning on selling and making money." Kevin said, " Do you have something like that that you could put on someone?" Erica said, " I have just got plans worked out. I haven't made it or tested it yet. Why?" Kevin said, "We could put it on Dusty and see what he was up to." Erica went to her desk and pulled one of the drawers open. Then she walked back to them with a sketchbook. Erica said, "How about a camera? I have made the plans for that too." Kevin said, "Ok. I'll give you some money and you work on it."

Over the two-week brake Erica worked on the tiny camera and microphone. During the second week she just had to test it out. Erica put the camera on Vanessa and pulled out a small flat screen from her pocket. She hit power on it and she could see herself. Erica said, "Testing." The Erica on the screen almost immediately said, "Testing."

Erica called Kevin later that day and told him to come over. When Kevin came, Erica hugged him and put the camera on his cheek. Kevin didn't know. He asked, "So where is it?" Erica pulled out the flat screen, turned it on, showed it to Kevin and said, "Look in the screen. I placed it on your cheek." Kevin went to the mirror and looked for it.

Kevin turned, looked at Erica and said, "That's cool." Erica pulled out a small piece of plastic, placed some blue tinted glasses on and grabbed the camera. She placed it on the plastic. Erica took the glasses off and handed Kevin the screen and the plastic. She said, "Put your finger on the purple side of the plastic in the red circle. Then place it on Dusty. Don't put it on his clothes though. The camera doesn't wash off so don't worry. Hit power on the screen and you can watch what is happening through the camera's point of view."

Kevin said, "Ok. I'm going to put the camera on Dusty while he is at lunch with me today." Erica said, "Alright just so you know, incase you lose that screen, the camera is also hooked up to the screen in my room." Kevin walked out of the room with a smile, wave and an 'I love you.'

Kevin went to Dusty's house. He knocked on the door. Dusty opened the door and was looking quite dazed. Kevin walked in and saw the house was a wreck. Dusty shut the door, grabbed a bottle and raised it over his head. Kevin turned and saw Dusty before he had a chance to do anything. Kevin grabbed his arm and could smell alcohol on his breath.

Erica paced her room. She was worried about him. She had the screen on and still all she saw was a quarter and a penny in Kevin's pocket. Erica started getting worried that maybe Dusty knew about the camera. But how could he, he hasn't been to the house in weeks. Then all of a sudden there was a rush of movement on the screen. Then Erica smiled as she saw Kevin's face.

Kevin pushed Dusty back on the couch. The bottle Dusty was holding hit him in the head and he passed out. Kevin placed the camera on the tip of Dusty's nose. Kevin pulled the screen out of his pocket and pushed power. He saw himself and he knew that it was in a good position. He looked at Dusty's nose and said, "Erica, you owe me. I love you though." Kevin walked to the front door, locked it and walked out.

Erica left the screen in her room now that she knew he was ok, went to the kitchen, and got a bowl of lucky charms cereal. As Erica sat there she started to daydream. She was walking down an ally. She was following a shadow up ahead. The shadow started moving faster as Erica moved faster. Erica jogged and the shadow stayed ahead of her. Erica suddenly broke into a run. The shadow suddenly stopped and Erica crept closer. She was so close she could almost see who it was, she jumped.

Vanessa was standing next to Erica with her hand on Erica's shoulder. "Erica, are you alright?" Erica looked up at her and said, "Yah, I was just day dreaming." Erica then explained what she saw in it.

Vanessa said, "That is really strange. It sounds like you are getting close to the answer." Erica brought her bowl in the kitchen, rinsed it, and put it in the dishwasher. Erica said, " Your birthday is coming up soon. What do you want to do?" Vanessa said, "I don't know, but I'll think about it." The phone rang. Erica and Vanessa ran for the phone. Erica got there first and grabbed the phone. "Hello." The person on the other end said, "Is Erica there?" Erica said, "This is her. May I ask who's calling?" The person said, "This is Dewayne." Erica said, "Hey! No, Vanessa, it's for me." Dewayne laughed. He said, "So I was just going to see what you have been doing." Erica said, "I haven't been up to much. Just studying at Sevona to be a private investigator." Dewayne said, "So you want to come to lunch with me tomorrow?" Erica said, "Yah, sure. Where at?" Dewayne said, "Umm… Maybe at Yale's Steak House. We could meet in the parking lot at like three." Erica said, "Sure. Well I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a little more homework to get done, before Monday." Dewayne said, "Ok. Well it was nice talking to you. I can't wait to see you. Bye." Erica said bye and hung up the phone.

Vanessa looked at Erica and said, "Who was that?" Erica said, "It was Dewayne if you must know. He invited me out to lunch tomorrow." Vanessa raised her eyebrows and said, "So it's a date?" Erica said, "No, it's just as friends, plus I have a boyfriend" Vanessa said, "If you say so. I mean you know Dewayne has had the hots for you since like eight grade."

Erica walked off and went to her room. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall. Memories flashed through her mind of all the things she did in high school with Dewayne. She was thinking about when they went to the movies and saw a really scary movie. She remembered he ended up with his arms around her, because she was scared. Someone touched her shoulder and she jumped.

"Ryan, don't do that to me," she said. Ryan was sitting beside her. He said, "Why were you thinking about Dewayne?" Erica said, "You know it's wrong to read peoples minds when they don't know. If you want to know it's because he called and invited me to lunch tomorrow." Ryan looked a little disappointed. He said, "Would you ever go to lunch with me?" Erica looked him in the eye and Ryan said, "You don't have to say anything more." Erica began to cry. Ryan wrapped his arms around her. She said, "I still love you. I just can't handle what you are. I still don't understand it all myself." Ryan said, "That's why I didn't want you to find out the way you did. I was going to tell you." Erica sat there in his arms and cried.

She didn't know how long Ryan held her, but she didn't care either. She heard the doorknob turn and the door open. Kevin walked in. Ryan let go of Erica immediately. Kevin looked from Ryan to Erica and back again. Kevin finally said, "What's going on?" Erica started playing with her hair. She then said, "Ryan you better go. You know the way out. Can you shut the door behind you?"

After the door shut Kevin said, "I thought we talked about him. I thought you said you never wanted to see him again. Then I walk in your room and he's got his arms around you. And on top of that Vanessa said no one was here, plus there is no other car out there." Erica looked at Kevin and said, " I can't explain the whole Ryan being here, because that is his secret, but he only had his arms around me because I was crying. I thought I never wanted to see him. But seeing him makes me wonder how he has been and what he's been up to."

Kevin sat on Erica's bed he didn't say anything for a long time. When he did speak he said, "I put the camera on Dusty. I'm going to go home I just need time to think." He kissed Erica's cheek and left.

Erica sat on her bed and cried. "Now," she thought, "Kevin doesn't trust me. Ryan probably thinks I'm an idiot." "No, I don't," said a voice that made her jump. She turned and Ryan was sitting on the bed behind her. Vanessa walked in and Ryan jumped. Erica grabbed Ryan's arm so he couldn't leave without taking her too. Erica thought, "I need you here." Ryan said, "Ok."

Vanessa looked at the two of them and replied, "What is going on? One minute Kevin comes in here then Ryan walks out, then Kevin walks out, and now Ryan's in here again." Erica looked in her closet and saw someone. She jumped up and turned the volume up. She then adjusted the camera. Erica said, "It's Carl."

All three of them fell silent. "Well just calm down. They won't find out," Carl was saying. Dusty said, "What if they find the outfits? Where did you put them anyway?" Carl looked around and said, "In my trunk." Dusty said, "Okay just leave them there. We'll deal with those later." Vanessa looked at Erica and said, "Do you have..." "Yep right here," said Erica holding up a small box.

Erica looked at Ryan and said, "Can you, you know, bring me there? However you disappear." Ryan said, "Yah." Erica rummaged through her desk drawer. She pulled out another small box. When she opened it there were two earplugs and two lip covers. Erica told Vanessa, "Take the ear thing and put it in now. You have to put lip-gloss on first before you put the lip cover on. These are two way walkie-talkies."

Vanessa and Erica put them on and tested them. Erica looked at Ryan and said, "Are you ready?" Ryan looked at Vanessa. Erica said, "She won't tell. I promise." Ryan said okay. He walked toward Erica and wrapped his arms around her waist. Erica put her arms around his neck. In an instant they were gone.

Vanessa said, "Where did you go? You just disappeared." Erica whispered, "We'll explain later." Vanessa watched the screen to see if the two guys were going to leave, so she could alert them.

Erica and Ryan ended up in a parking lot next to a green car. Ryan pointed at it and said, "This is it." Erica pulled out the little box. She opened it and found the tool she was looking for. She placed the tool in the trunk lock, turned it slightly, and the trunk opened. Ryan looked at Ashley and she replied, "What? I used to pick locks all the time. I learned this through studying though."

Erica looked into the trunk a saw a garbage bag in there along with some oil, tire, and jack. Erica put some rubber gloves on, grabbed the bag and opened it. Inside there were some clothes, something that resembled hair and some shoes. Erica closed the bag. Erica said, "Lets bring this home."

Erica closed the trunk, grabbed her little box, and the bag. She again wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and they appeared in Erica's room.

Vanessa jumped up. Erica threw her some rubber gloves and they took the things out of the bag. Erica lined the floor with plastic, then they pulled out the stuff in the bag. When they pulled out a blue dress, a knife fell out of it. They then realized that it was the weapon used to kill someone, who, they didn't know.

After they pulled out another dress and two pairs of shoes, they saw two wigs that looked exactly like their hair. Erica looked at Vanessa and said, "Scary, huh?" Vanessa nodded. Vanessa then pulled out two masks with their names on the inside. Ryan said, "They framed you two for the murder of Jamie." Erica jumped and said, "How do you know this was used to kill Jamie?"

Ryan pointed to a piece of paper in a sandwich bag Erica picked it up and read a few lines saying:

Jamie,

You made us mad when we were in school. So now you are the on that is going to pay, that is with your life...

Love ya,

Erica and Vanessa

Erica looked up. She saw Ryan's eyes. They turned a shocking dark blue and the room turned dark. Vanessa screamed. Lightning and thunder started, but not outside, but inside the room. Erica got up from the floor and grabbed Ryan's arms. He looked at her and the storm ceased immediately. Ryan fell to the ground. Erica went to him on the floor and turned him over on his back.

Ryan opened his eyes in a few minutes. His eyes were the usual beautiful brown again. Ryan looked at Erica and sat up. He grabbed her arms and said, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Erica said, "No, but what happened?" Ryan looked at the floor and said, "I lost control." Vanessa finally getting her voice back said, "Lost control of what? How did you disappear? What is going on here?"

Erica looked at Ryan and said, "We've had a long night. Let's go to bed and we will talk in the morning." Vanessa seemed a little depressed, but said, "Alright. I'll see you in the morning. Night." She then walked out the door. Erica helped Ryan to his feet and said, "You are staying here." Ryan looked into here eyes and said, "I know you aren't going to let me leave, so I guess I can't argue."

Erica went to the hall closet and pulled out two pillows and a comforter. She went to the couch and made Ryan a bed there. Ryan got into bed and Erica told him if he needed anything to come and get her. All three of them went to sleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Erica woke in the morning and checked on Ryan. He was still sleeping. She went back into her room grabbed some clothes and went into her bathroom. She took a shower.

After Erica was dressed in her jeans and shirt she opened the door to the bathroom to un-fog the mirror. She walked back to the mirror and grabbed a hairbrush. She then pulled her hair up in a ponytail, added some mousse, and hairspray. Erica put the hairspray on the counter and looked in the mirror. She saw Ryan standing behind her.

Erica turned around and smiled. Ryan said, "I love you." Erica said, "I don't know exactly how I feel about you. I mean I love Kevin, but you being back makes me wonder." Ryan wrapped his arms around Erica and said, "I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

Erica looked at Ryan and said, "I know you don't mean to, but you could have hurt me last night and you couldn't control that." Ryan looked at Erica. Erica pulled away from Ryan and said, " I'm going to get some breakfast, you hungry?"

They walked out to the kitchen and Erica grabbed two bowls. She made them both some lucky charms. They walked to the table and sat down. About halfway through eating Vanessa walked out still in her pajamas and sleepy eyed.

She looked at Erica and said, "I still don't know how you do it. You get up early, take a shower, and go to bed late. Yet your still hyper all day." Erica said, "I'm not sure why that is so. I am just always hungry and I love sugary stuff."

Vanessa looked at Erica and said, "How do you stay so small? I mean you eat nonstop and it's all fatty and sugary." Erica laughed, " Fast metabolism runs in my family."

Vanessa got a bowl of lucky charms and ate. When she was finished she looked at Ryan and asked, "So are you going to tell me how you disappear and all." Ryan sat there for a few minutes in silence. Then he said, "Well I'm what you'd call a wizard or what not. We call ourselves Wizdens."

Vanessa sat there staring at Ryan trying to work it all out and then said, "Oh ok. That's cool. You don't need a driver's license, then do you , because you can just appear anywhere."

Erica sat at the table staring at Vanessa. Erica could tell Vanessa didn't quite know what to say. The three of them sat in a strange silence. Erica got up and got another bowl of cereal.

Erica stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes before Ryan walked in. He rinsed out his bowl and put it in the dishwasher. He walked over to Erica and said, "I don't think she quite believes me." Erica turned around and faced him. She said, "I don't think she can get her mind around it. She has read books and stuff about it. She is one of those people who aren't very good with change." Ryan smiled at her.

Vanessa walked into the kitchen and rinsed her bowl. As she was putting it in the dishwasher she said, "Don't forget about going to lunch with Dewayne today." Erica said, "Oh gosh, I almost forgot. It's like ten now. I only have like four and a half hours to get ready."

Erica walked to her room. Vanessa laughed at her and Ryan looked at her like she was crazy. He looked at Vanessa and said, "It takes her like four hours to get ready?" Vanessa laughed again and said, "No, it takes her five to six hours normally. She changes her clothes over and over. She never can decide how to wear her hair." Ryan laughed this time.

Vanessa walked to the living room, checked her watch, and put up five fingers. When she counted down when she got to one she heard Erica yell, "Vanessa!" Ryan looked at Vanessa and Vanessa said, "I know how long it takes her to put on one outfit and then she calls me." Ryan laughed again.

Vanessa went into Erica's room and said, "You called." Erica said, "Yes, I can't decide what to wear." Vanessa said, "Does it matter? I mean remember what he did last time you two got together." "This time is different," persisted Erica.

Vanessa stared at Erica in disbelief. "How can you be so naive? What makes you think that he won't try to make a move on you again?" Erica said, "Because we are both driving to the restaurant in separate cars and that's all. After we eat I'm coming home."

Vanessa said, "What if he wants to see your house?" Erica said, "I'll tell him no." Vanessa said, "You're not a very good liar." Erica said, "Well will you be home?" Vanessa said, "I don't know. I was thinking about going to the mall."

Erica thought for a minute, and then said, "Maybe I should bring a friend with me. You want to go?" Vanessa said, "Ok, but maybe we should ask Ryan to go. I mean they were best friends in high school."

Erica said, "Ok. Ryan, will you come here a minute!" They both waited a few minutes when no one showed up Erica and Vanessa walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Erica walked through the kitchen and to the living room here there was two unconscious bodies.

The first person Erica recognized was Ryan's. Erica and Vanessa pulled Ryan onto the couch. Erica said, "Get a cool wet rag and put it on his head. I'll see who the other person is." Vanessa left and was worried. What if Ryan wasn't ok and how did the other person get in? why didn't' she hear anything?

Erica walked to the person next to the door. She flipped the person over. It was Dusty. Erica looked at him for a moment trying to decide whether or not she wanted to save him. Then she said, "Get another wet rag!" Erica heard something move outside the door that she now noticed was open. She moved towards the door slowly. Someone said, "Erica!" and ran to her. Erica had about three seconds to recognize who it was. It was Carl.

Erica asked him, "Did you see what happened?" He let go of her and nodded. Erica closed the front door and cleaned off a chair for Carl. She told him to sit down and she'd get him something to drink .

Erica walked into the kitchen and saw Vanessa and told her to make a glass of Dr. Pepper and wait in the kitchen. Erica went to her room and made sure the living room camera was still working and it was.

She grabbed the Dr. Pepper and told Vanessa she could come. Erica walked to Carl and gave him the drink. She went to the couch lifted Ryan's head, sat down, and rested his head in her lap. Vanessa handed her one of the wet rags, which Erica placed on Ryan's head. Erica looked at Carl and asked him to tell her what he saw.

He said, "Well, Dusty wanted me to come up here for some reason and so I came with him. He drugged me some how or something. I saw him open the door and Ryan was standing there. Both Dusty and I walked inside. Then Ryan and Dusty looked at each other and wind started rushing through the house. The door opened and I was pushed outside. I couldn't get back through the door even though it was open. Then it was almost like a tornado started in your living room. Stuff started flying around and then something hit Dusty and he fell to the floor. Then the wind stopped and lightning hit Ryan and he fell. Then there was like a tremor and stuff fell on him. Then you two came out."

Erica looked at Vanessa and said, "So you think that he was trying to tell us something about Carl?" Vanessa who was sitting on the floor crying over Dusty, said, "I don't know and right now I don't care." the phone rang and the three of them jumped. Erica got up with difficulty found the phone. "Hello... Oh hey. It's been a while," said Erica. Vanessa said, "Who is it?" Erica put her finger up. Then said, "Hold on one minute." She pulled the phone down from her ear and covered the mouthpiece and said, "It's Johnny Boy. You know John Dane. His mother died of a heart attack and wants to know if he could borrow our couch." Vanessa said, "Of course John can have the couch. He can have anything he wants." Erica put the phone to her ear again and said, "Yah you can stay here." Then she hung up after their goodbyes.

Erica looked around the room and said, "I have to call Dewayne and tell him I can't make it to lunch. I have to clean this mess up." Then there was a faint wind and the room was clean. Erica's mouth fell open.

Ryan sat up and looked around. Erica walked over to where he was sitting and was about to say something, when she heard a noise. Erica turned around and saw Dusty getting up. He looked at Ryan and disappeared.

Erica stared at the spot where Dusty had just been Ryan said, "Yes, he's like me." Carl looked at Ryan and said, "You can do that too." The next second Ryan disappeared and reappeared behind Carl. Ryan said, "You can't tell anyone about this because people would be out to kill me. Then the whole witch trials will start again." Carl nodded his head. Then there was a sound of a car and then the doors closing. Kevin opened the door and walked in. Kevin said, "Dusty came by and said that Ryan was hurting you."

Kevin looked around and said, "Apparently he lied to me. Then that means he wants me here for some reason." Erica looked away from Kevin and towards Carl. She noticed that Ryan was gone. Erica looked at Carl and asked, "What did you have to do with the murder of Jamie?"

Carl looked at Erica and said, "Nothing. I didn't kill her if that's what you mean." Erica said, "If you knew who did would you tell me?" He sat and thought for a moment. He said, "If it were possible for me to do so I would, but it is not." Kevin ran towards Carl and went to strangle him. As he got within inches of him it was like he hit a solid wall. Kevin fell backwards and said, "What the crap." Ryan's voice said, "You can't hurt him. His destiny is not yet complete."

Kevin looked around and he looked scared. Erica helped him up and the house shook. Erica ran to the window and pulled the curtain open. Everything was dark outside. The four of them went to the door and opened it. They stepped outside and they were standing in the middle of the forest. Vanessa said, "We're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Erica's dog came to her and she said, "Look it's Todo. Well sort of if his name wasn't Hugges." Everyone laughed.

The four of them decided that the only way they would figure out where they were and how to get home was to go and find a gas station or anyone who could help. They walked a couple of steps and heard a noise. Erica grabbed her dog. Vanessa said, " Let's go back to the house. We are safe there. We could call someone." Erica said, "And tell them what? Our house transported us somewhere and we don't know where, but could you come and rescue us." Carl said, "But at the house there is ice cream." Carl looked towards the house and said, "How about we do what you said, because there is no more house." The four of them turned around and saw just trees for as far as they could see.

They decided to walk in one direction and just head that way. They headed opposite to where the house used to be. As night fell they began to worry. Erica said, "Let's sleep here. We can draw an arrow in the direction we need to go." Vanessa said, "Sleep out here? There could be animals and stuff out here." Carl said, "What about food?" Erica said, "Hugges will keep animals away. We'll worry about food in the morning when we can see."

They all went to the nearest tree. Erica drew an arrow in the dirt. Vanessa said, "I don't want to sleep near Carl." Erica said, "Then find another tree near by." Vanessa moved to the next tree over and tried to sleep. Kevin leaned against a tree. Erica leaned against him. Hugges curled up in Erica's lap. Carl leaned against the other side of the tree.

As the sun rose up Erica woke up. She saw some horses and men walking down the path. Erica got up a little nervously and walked toward the path. The men stopped at the sight of Erica all the men, Erica now saw were armored. They surrounded her. She said, "I don't want to hurt you. I need help." The men stayed put except one who walked down to the carriage, talked to the person inside, and came back to Erica. He said, "My name is Sir Brandon. The princess would like to talk to you." Sir Brandon grabbed her arm and walked her to the carriage. He opened the door and bowed. Erica walked in and sat down.

Erica looked at the princess who looked like one of her friends she knew back at home. The princess looked at Erica and said, "Why, Elizabeth, are you walking around in your under clothing?" Erica, who was wearing shorts and a tank top, couldn't figure out what she meant. Then she realized when she looked at the princess that they had traveled back in time.

She said she had been robbed and so had her three friends. The princess called Sir Brandon and had him fetch her a dress from her trunk. Sir Brandon handed it to Erica. The princess got out of the carriage to let Erica change. Erica asked the princess if she could get her friends. The princess didn't object.

Erica went to the trees and woke the other three up. She explained the situation to them and they headed back to the carriage. Erica and Vanessa curtseyed as Carl and Kevin bowed. Hugges ran up and jumped on Erica. Erica picked him up. The princess looked at Erica and said, "Why did that animal follow you? Why does it not bite you?" Erica replied, "This is my dog named Hugges. He's my pet." The princess looked at the dog then replied, "Your Pet?" Erica said, "Yes, my pet. I trained him to do tricks. I feed him and keep him safe." The princess said, "Sir Brandon please find another dress for Veronica. Try to find something for Chris and Kyle."

Sir Brandon walked away. When he returned he handed Vanessa a dress with a little bow. He then walked to Carl and said, "I believe this may fit you." He bowed and handed him a red jacket and pants. Brandon then walked to Kevin and said, "Prince Kyle, I believe you shall find this to your liking." He bowed deeply and handed him purple pants and a jacket made of velvet.

Each of the boys took turns in the carriage and changed. Vanessa slipped the dress on. As Kevin changed, a man on a horse rode up. The man got off the horse and said, "Princess Kayla, I have ridden far to deliver this message to you and only to you." He handed her a scroll.

She read the note that was on the scroll. She rolled it up and said, "Thank you." She turned to the men on horses and on foot and said, "We must head off at once. You four can ride in the carriage with me. We have much catching up to do." The five of them got into the carriage and the men got back into formation.

Inside the carriage Princess Kayla said, "We are heading to my kingdom of Madison. Inside there is a village in protection of the castle and of my father, King Nick." Erica looked at Vanessa and they both suppressed a giggle. For the most part of the trip they ate. The rest of the trip was quiet. Vanessa was worried. They would slip up and say something about the future. Erica couldn't believe that she really was back in time.

When they arrived at the gates of the castle, people started lining up and cheering for the princess. Everyone seemed to adore Princess Kayla. After they got to the center of the village where the castle was located they saw King Nick.

After the carriage stopped they exited the carriage. Princess Kayla went and stood beside her father. The others went down on one knee and bowed. The King told them to rise. They stood up and the King began to walk into the castle. Kayla motioned for them to follow.

They entered the castle and went into the dinning room. A delicious looking meal awaited them. There were plenty of people sitting down awaiting their arrival. As they all sat down they began to eat like they haven't eaten in months. Erica was sitting next to a girl who looked at her like she was crazy.

That look was only too familiar to Erica. She said, "Jamie?" The girl next to her laughed and said, "No, my name is Jasmine." Erica said, "Sorry about that. You look like a friend of mine." Jasmine said, "That's ok. You're Elizabeth right?" Erica said, "Umm... Yes."

After everyone ate and small talk was made Kayla brought each of them to their rooms. Carl's room was the first one on the left. It had red rugs, covers, and curtains. Carl left the group reluctantly. They walked to the next door this time on the right and it was Vanessa's.

The room was yellow. The room seemed a little more elegant. Vanessa told Erica she loved the room and she'd never leave. Kayla called Erica and Kevin to come to their rooms.

The next door on the left was for Kevin. It was purple. Kevin whispered to Erica that he was getting tired of the color purple. Kevin waved to them and closed the door.

Erica's room was on the right. Hers was pink. Kayla followed her in. Kayla said, "How have you been? Sir Brandon has been worried about you. He said if you didn't come home soon he would leave everything and find you." Erica looked at Kayla and said, " I just needed sometime away like a vacation or what not."

Kayla said, "Well I have to go and get to my room. You know that no one can know about this, because they could behead any knight who loves a woman of lesser status, such as yourself even though you are only a step below a knight. Good night and may God bless." Kayla left. After she heard Kayla's feet walk away she stuck her head out the door and looked to see if anyone was out there. As she looked to her left she saw Vanessa's head out the door.

Erica walked out her door and tip toed to Vanessa's room. She slipped inside. Erica said, "I know where we are. I read about this in school. It's the beginning of detective work. A woman named Elizabeth Rose finds out who kills Sir Dewayne by using the splattering of blood and interviews and stuff. And I'm Elizabeth." Vanessa said, "Well if you're so smart why don't you stop it from happening. Oh yah you don't know who Sir Dewayne is."

Erica said, "We can't change history. If Elizabeth doesn't solve who kills him then I have nothing to go back to. I do have a hunch who Sir Dewayne is. See a lady named Jasmine sat next to me. She looks exactly like Jamie. Princess Kayla looks like our friend Kayla. So does Brandon and Nick. So Sir Dewayne must look like the Dewayne we know."

Vanessa looked at Erica and said, "How do you always know everything. I mean every time I think I can stump you, you have the answer." Erica just shrugged her shoulders. Erica said, "I have to figure out how to get out of here, because if we don't the Carl that we know will die also. Carl will die, because Elizabeth finds out who killed Sir Dewayne, but they never capture him and he kills again. One of the people he kills is Chris Junemore. From what I have found out, Carl is Chris Junemore. Who is killed by the same person as Sir Dewayne. You are Veronica Cooper. You steal the prince from Princess Kayla. Kevin is Prince Kyle Arthur. I am Elizabeth Rose, you know about her.

"If we don't leave soon, Kevin will have to get engaged to Kayla and you will have to betray her and steal Kevin from her. Then you'll have to run. Then Carl will die. I really need all of us together to get out of this time and back into our time."

Vanessa looked at Erica, "Wow, you really do listen in class don't you." Erica said, "Well, actually we never talked much about it in class. We just had to know who was the first person to use detective work to solve a murder and I did all the research."

Vanessa looked at her as if she couldn't believe that this girl was her friend, how could she do more research then was required. Erica sat and thought for a while. Then she decided she'd go to her room and sleep on it. Erica said goodnight and snuck back to her room.

As the light came up a bell began to ring. Erica woke up and got out of bed. She walked to the dresser-looking thing and opened it up. She found undergarments and dresses. She dressed in a pink dress that was not quit as big as the last one. She got some shoes and left the room.

Erica went to Vanessa's room and knocked on the door. Vanessa opened it up and Erica walked in. Erica said that she was going to get the boys and we'd all meet in her room and she just wanted to make sure that she was dressed first. Vanessa nodded and Erica left.

She went to Kevin's room and knocked on the door. Kevin opened it and as he saw Erica he said, "I hate these clothes. Every one of them are purple." Erica said, "Purple is the color of royalty. Go to Vanessa's room and I'll be there in a minute."

Erica then went to Carl's door and knocked. Carl opened the door and said he had to get his shoes on. Erica went in and told him they were meeting in Vanessa's room so they could all talk. She left and went back to Vanessa's room.

Erica sat on the bed with Vanessa and Kevin stood at the window. Carl came in, within a few moments. Erica explained the stuff she had told Vanessa last night again for the boys.

"See if we don't leave soon we are all in trouble." They talked a little while longer and they were about to go down to eat breakfast, when they heard someone say, "Are you leaving so soon?"

They turned around to see Ryan standing there. Erica said, "You were transported here too." Ryan laughed and said, "No, I brought you here. I tried to kill Dusty but through the years he has gained too much power. You have to kill him in this time to stop what he will do in the future. He only has a few powers, and they are not great as it is. Both he and I were born in this day and age. We never grow older so we never die of old age."

Erica said, "But we still have to play the roles that we are in right?"

Ryan said, "Yes, you do. The only people who don't have major roles to do right this minute are Carl and Vanessa. Erica today Sir Dewayne will be killed by Dusty and you have to work on 'solving the murder'. Kevin you have to spend as much time as possible with the princess and then tomorrow you have to ask her to marry you. You have to talk to the king and ask him for her hand. Carl and Vanessa you two will have to follow Dusty and kill him."

Vanessa said, "I can't kill Dusty." Ryan said, "You have to. I have seen the future. I went back in time once before and I still couldn't kill him. So I have brought you all back farther in time, but I can't do anything because he knows I am trying to kill him. You will have to."

Erica said, "What is in the future if we don't kill him now?" Ryan looked at Erica longingly and said, "Well first he kills you, because you try to protect me. Then Vanessa wouldn't tell him where I was because he killed you. So he tortures her. Then Kevin hits him with something and he kills him. Then I went back to stop it, but he would continue to kill people until he destroys the whole world."

Erica looked at Vanessa and said, "You have to, and unless you do none of us will have anything to go back to. You have to at least help Carl kill him." Vanessa nodded.

The four of them went down to eat breakfast. Afterwards Erica had all of them except Kevin, who was with the princes, follow her to the library. Erica showed them where Dewayne would be and had each Vanessa and Carl go to a certain place so they would be able to follow Dusty.

Erica left and went to the kitchen. She knew from her studying that they found Elizabeth in the kitchen after the murder, so her name was cleared. Erica heard a scream and knew that was the cue that Sir Dewayne had been killed.

Erica followed the scream to the library. There was the bookkeeper standing near the body and one of the knights holding her as she sobbed. The knight was Sir Brandon. Erica looked down at the body and it was sure enough that Sir Dewayne looked like the Dewayne that she knew.

Erica asked, "Who is this man?" Sir Brandon replied almost immediately, "He is Sir Dewayne. He was one of my best friends." Erica had a notepad and an inkbottle and feather pen. She wrote down his response. She then asked, "Do you know why he was in the library?" Sir Brandon said, "Of course. Every week he gets a book from the library and reads one. Today is the day he gets his book."

Erica again wrote down the response and thought to herself, "That doesn't sound like the Dewayne I know. I can't even begin to imagine him with a book." Erica then asked the book keeper, "What did you see when you entered?" The woman looked at Erica, saw the body, and began to sob again. Sir Brandon said, "Maybe we should go somewhere else to question her."

Erica looked at him and said, "Yes, we shall. You stay here and watch the body. Don't let anyone touch it or come near. Understand?" Sir Brandon nodded. Erica took the woman's arm and walked her to another room.

Erica had the woman sit down at a table. Erica sat across from her and as she did she realized that the woman was Jasmine. Erica then asked her, "What did you see when you entered the room and found the body?" Jasmine looked at Erica and said, "Well I heard someone talking and seeing as it is a library, I went to tell them to quiet down. Then I found the body. I saw three shadows along the wall going in the other direction, but I couldn't see anything else."

Erica said, "So when you saw the shadows why did you not investigate any more?" Jasmine answered, "Because when I see blood I get sick and when I saw the shadows, I almost couldn't stand."

Erica nodded and wrote everything down. She then asked, "When did Sir Brandon come in?" Jasmine looked at Erica with almost a pleading voice, "You can't think Sir Brandon did it. He was talking to me. I heard the voices and told him I'd be right back." Erica said, "Everyone is a suspect until their names are cleared through me. So do you know if Sir Brandon stayed where you were talking?"

Jasmine said, "Yes, I could still see him. When I screamed he came to the body." Erica said, "Ok. Thank you for your cooperation and you can go." Jasmine got up and left.

Erica stood up and got to the door. She heard someone whistle. She turned around and saw Ryan standing there by the window. She quickly closed the door and went to him. He said, "You have to kind of get away. Dusty has both Vanessa and Carl chained up. You have to get Kevin also."

Erica looked at him and said, "What about history? Wont this mess it up?" Ryan said, "If we hurry then it won't and you can go back to your time and the real Elizabeth can finish this murder." Erica looked at him. He gave her a hug and said, "You can do this. Just believe in yourself." He let her go and disappeared.

Erica looked around and said to the air, "How am I to find them? I don't know where he has taken them." A voice, which scared Erica, said, "Use your heart and intuition. You know Dusty. He is the same now as he was then, or is going to be. You know. Where would he have taken them in your time?" Erica was scared for everyone's life.

Erica walked out of the room and went in search of Kevin. She found him in the garden with princess Kayla. Erica said, "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I have to talk to Kevin about some Dustying he forgot to do." Kevin looked at Erica and said, "You mean dusting. She gets her words confused sometimes. I will be back soon." Kevin walked with Erica a few steps away.

"What is this all about," Kevin wanted to know. Erica said, "Dusty has Carl and Vanessa. We have to go now." Kevin nodded and followed Erica back inside the castle. They gathered some supplies and snuck out of the castle unseen.

Erica said, "We need to find where he has taken them." Kevin stopped and said, "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you don't even know where he has taken them." Erica said, "Well sort of. I know where they are, just not exactly where it is. If that makes any sense at all." Kevin nodded and said, "So where are they?"

Erica said, "Where would the Dusty we know take them? He is not very bright so I figure he would do the same thing as he did with the clothes and things for the murder. He brought them to his house. We just need to find out where that is."

They walked near the border of the village and asked someone standing outside, "Do you know where a wizard might be?" The lady looked at them and said with fear in her voice, "His castle is located at the top of the hill to the south of this village. It is not a safe road either. There are spirits of the ones he has killed and there are trees there that do not sleep. Beware of the castle. Do not go."

Erica smiled at the old lady and said, "Thank you for your help, but our intentions are to find the castle and save our friends. Thanks again for the directions." Erica and Kevin walked off and down the road towards the south of the village. Kevin was nervous, because the people here in town were very scared of Dusty and he didn't have many powers.

As they made their way to the forest that lie beyond, Erica began to have doubts about being able to get there in time to save them. Kevin said, "He won't kill them because he wants Ryan and he wants us to bring Ryan to him." Erica began to calm down a little at that thought, but it seemed to be taking them such a long time to reach the top of this hill.

As they entered the woods, Erica realized what the lady had meant by "the trees never sleep". It seemed like the trees were talking to one another. Erica did not talk for she hardly could breathe. There was a sound to her right. She grabbed Kevin and saw a weird creature; it was half rabbit and half cat. It was by far the weirdest creature Erica had ever seen.

They kept walking long after darkness fell. Soon it was a dark beyond darkness. Like there was a blanket over their heads and no one would lift it. Kevin decided that he would get a branch and light it. He found a branch on the ground and with a lighter he found in his pocket, he lit it. As the light filled the space they were in Erica could feel the warmth spread over her like a wave from the beach.

A tree near by swung its branches towards Erica and Kevin. They took off at a run. Tree after tree swung at them. After about a half a mile one tree grabbed Erica's ankle and lifted her off the ground. Kevin shouted at the tree, "What do you want? What can I do to get her back?" The trees did not respond, they did however move Erica farther and farther away and up towards the castle, which was now in view.

Kevin ran after her and didn't stop even when a stitch in his side started to form. All he could think about is that he had to get her back. She was his world and he would not go back without her. Soon the castle was a few yards away and Kevin had to stop running. He decided that he would put out the torch he made so he wouldn't be seen. He waited until he caught his breath.

He slowly crept towards the castle and prayed he could get in. As he reached the door he grabbed the handle to the door and pulled it towards him. It was unlocked and it slowly opened as he pulled. When the door was open enough, he slipped through the door and closed it back quietly.

He thought about all the medieval books he had read, which wasn't many. He decided that he would check the tallest tower. The stairs to the right were made of stone so he could quietly get up those. He walked up and up in a spiral fashion. When he reached a landing he had to pick left or right. There was a window in front of him. He stuck his head out and looked for the tower he wanted.

Once he spotted it, he went up more stairs to the right. Again he went up in the same spiral fashion and it was twice as high. Finally he reached a door and he put his ear to the door and listened. He only heard someone struggling. So he slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

He saw Erica, Vanessa, and Carl. Each one of them was chained up on a wall by their hands and had their mouth taped. He went inside the room and towards Erica. He had to find a way to release them from the chains. Kevin took the tape off of Erica's mouth and she said, "Duck!"

Kevin hit the floor and a ball of green fire hit the wall where his head was. Dusty had been waiting on the other side of the door for him. Kevin got up and jumped towards Dusty. Kevin knew he had no magic to fight him with, but he decide to hurt him in anyway possible. Kevin tackled him to the ground and started to punch him in the face. Dusty grabbed Kevin's arm after about the fourth hit and slung him across the room.

Dusty went towards Kevin's body that lies on the floor. As Dusty walked closer light shown upon his face. Erica could see blood coming from his nose, down into his mouth and over his clothes. Erica had to stop him before he killed Kevin.

Erica placed her feet against the wall and pushed off. She kicked him in the side and he fell down. Erica hit the wall before she could catch herself and knocked the breath out of her. Dusty looked furious. His pants were torn over the left knee and blood began to show up there. His shirt was torn at the left elbow too.

He reached Kevin, picked him up by his shirt and had him about three feet off the ground. Dusty said, "I have had enough of you meddling in my business. Make Ryan come here and I will spare your life." Kevin looked into Dusty's eyes and said in a low voice, "No, I will not spare my life and for someone else to die."

Ryan appeared while Kevin was talking. Dusty dropped Kevin to the ground and turned around. He said, "I'm glad you could drop in. I think I shall let you witness Erica's death. It sounds only fair." Dusty used his magic and had Ryan chained to the wall with tape on his mouth. Ryan tried to use his magic, but it bounced off what looked like a force field placed around him.

Dusty chuckled and said, "No, no, no, we can't have you escaping, now can we?" Dusty started walking towards Erica. With every step he took towards Erica more flashes of light and fire came from around Ryan where he kept trying to use his magic against Dusty.

Kevin got up quietly and slowly went towards Ryan. When he got to where the force field lay he was hit and thrown back. Kevin got up and looked towards Dusty. Dusty seemed not to care that Kevin was up now. Kevin began to worry, because if he could not help Ryan escape then they would never kill Dusty.

Kevin saw a medal chair and went toward it. He grabbed it and hit Dusty over the head with it. Dusty fell to the floor and was knocked out. Erica said, "Great, what good did that do?" Kevin got the keys off of Dusty and got her down. He then said, "It saved your life, didn't it?"

Erica and Kevin got Carl and Vanessa down. They went toward Ryan and stopped just short of the force field. Erica said, "Well if Dusty was controlling the force field with his magic then if he is knocked out then he isn't controlling it anymore." She took a step forward and nothing happened. She went to Ryan and helped him down.

There was a noise on the other side of the room. They turned to find Dusty getting up. Ryan walked forward and stood between Dusty and the others. Erica went to walk forward and Ryan turned and held up his hand and said, "No, I will not see you hurt." Erica walked anyways. She was hit with a force field surrounding herself, Carl, Vanessa, and Kevin.

Ryan then turned to Dusty and gave him a piercing gaze. Dusty began to scream as fire rose around him. It engulfed him and he then disappeared. Then Ryan dropped his hand and the force field fell. Erica ran to Ryan before he passed out.

The walls and the ground started to swirl. Everything, but the five people went blurry in a dizzying circle of lines and colors. Then all went black as they all passed out.

When Erica awoke she found herself in her bed with her dog, Hugges, at the foot of her bed. Erica felt like she had just awoken from a very strange dream. She was sore and she was bruised. She got up and ran towards Vanessa's room and noticed a body on her couch. She walked slowly to the couch.

It was Ryan fast asleep. She continued to Vanessa's room. When she entered she saw Vanessa getting out of bed. Erica said, "I had a strange dream. I just have to tell you about." Vanessa said, "You too? I had a strange one I don't even think you'll believe."

Erica said, "I don't remember going to sleep or how Ryan ended up on our couch." Vanessa looked at Erica and said, "Ryan is on our couch?" Erica nodded. The two of them walked out to where Ryan was sleeping and woke him up.

He looked up at Erica and said, "I am glad to see that you are alright." Erica looked at him in a puzzled manner and said, "Alright from what?" Ryan said, "From the battle with Dusty and all."

Erica said, "That is so strange you and I must have had the same dream." Vanessa said, "No, the three of us had the same dream." Ryan said, "It wasn't a dream, it really happened. We went back in time and all of that stuff you dreamed."

The phone rang and Erica ran to grab the phone. "Hello." The person on the other line said, "Hey, Erica. I am waiting at the mall like we planned the other day and you aren't here yet. What's taking you so long?" Erica looked confused but replied, "I slept late. Sorry. I'll be there in a minute." She then hung up the phone.

She said to Ryan, "That was Jamie. Didn't she die?" Ryan smiled at her and said, "We killed him before he had a chance to kill her. You have to remember that everything he did has been undone. You better go and meet Jamie, she might think you don't like her."

Erica got dressed, said goodbye to Ryan and Vanessa, and went to her car. As she unlocked the car Carl came walking down the street. Erica waved and said hi to him. Carl said, "Is Vanessa here?" Erica looked puzzled but told him she was.

Carl started walking to the door before he got there Erica said, "Why do you want to see her?" Carl said, "I have to tell her something." Erica thought that was kind of weird, but said, "Just go in." Carl nodded and walked inside.

Erica then got into her car and went to the mall. Jamie was waiting for her. Kevin was standing there with her. Erica walked up and Kevin kissed Erica's cheek. Kevin, Erica and Jamie shopped for hours

As the days went on the girls soon forgot about Dusty and the past. The school work began to pile up again. Vanessa started dating Carl, as the thing that he told her was that he likes her. Erica and Kevin were almost never seen apart.

45


End file.
